gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
4 Minutes
4 Minutes '''to piosenka zaśpiewana w piętnastym odcinku Sezonu Pierwszego, The Power of Madonna. Jest śpiewana przez Mercedes, Kurta z Cheerioskami. To solówka na którą długo czekali Kurt i Mercedes, po tym jak czuli się niedowartościowani w Glee. Występ odbywa się na sali gimnastycznej i zawiera skomplikowany układ taneczny Cheeriosek. Kiedy Will przychodzi obejrzeć występ na cześć Madonny, który przygotowuje Sue z Cheerioskami, jest zdziwiony, że Kurt i Mercedes uczestniczą w nim, na dodatek jako chłonkowie Cheerios z WMHS. Tekst Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Uh! Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Kurt i Mercedes: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Kurt i Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt i Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt i Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Kurt i Mercedes: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and Imma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Kurt i Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt i Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt i Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Ciekawostki *W piosence, Kurt śpiewa partię Madonny, a Mercedes Justina Timberlake'a. *Kurt śpiewa kobiecą partię i podczas śpiewania zmienia "Come on, boy" na "Come on, girl". Galeria Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m40s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m36s176.png Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes (1).jpg Glee 4minutes story.jpg Brittany4Minutes5.gif Brittany4Minutes4.gif Brittany4Minutes3.gif Brittany4Minutes2.gif Brittany4Minutes1.gif Brittany4Minutes.gif Artworks-000016254362-dxcjgh-crop.jpg 4444.gif 15 Madonna 9.jpg 4MinutesKurtcedes.png 4 minutes 7.png 4 minutes 5.jpg Filmy thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Power of Madonna